The present invention relates to an end wall for a wound roll, which is made from a moldable material and comprises a rectangular, in particular square, plate with rounded-off corners, the front surface of said plate, facing in the direction of the wound roll, having a smooth, plane surface, and the backside of said plate, facing outwardly, away from the wound roll, being stiffened by radial and annular webs, and a central insertion peg and locking bosses being provided on the front surface of said plate.
End walls of the above type, which are made of plastic or some other moldable material and which are used for packaging materials wound onto winding cores, for example plastic films, are known from EP-A-0,332,186. Two of these end walls, which are pushed onto the two end surfaces of the winding core, in each case form a rigid overall package for a wound roll.
Such end walls are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,690, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in this application.
In the course of the practical use of known end walls of the above type, particularly during the transport of relatively big and heavy units on wooden pallets, the mechanical stability of the materials employed for the end wall has quite frequently proved to be insufficient, especially in the region of lateral stacking bosses. The excessive mechanical strain leads to damage of the end walls in the region of said lateral stacking bosses, such that the end walls are rendered unusable, and in some cases even the packaged rolls are damaged, which is absolutely unacceptable.